Diskussion:Revan/Legends
Vorlage welche Vorlage soll man bei solchen personen eigendlich nehmen, die einem Jedi waren, dann aber Sith wurden ?? Die Jedi- Oder sie Sith vorlage? Da gibt es einige andere Fälle auch noch: Jerec, Malak.--Yoda41 20:01, 31. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Also, bei Revan würde (bzw. habe) ich die Jedi-Vorlage genommen, weil Revan erst ein Jedi war, während der Mandalorianischen Kriege zum Sith wurde, nach seiner Gefangenschaft durch die Jedi und dem Wiedererlangen seines Gedächtnisses aber der dunklen Seite bewußt abschwor und zum Jedi zurückkehrte. Der Sith war also nur eine Zwischenphase. Bei Malak würde ich den Sith nehmen, weil er - gemeinsam mit Revan - zwar als Jedi ausgebildet wurde (wie viele Sith), nach seinem Fall aber all die Jahre bis zu seinem Tod Sith blieb. Das sollte man vielleicht im Einzelfall anhand der Biografie entscheiden?!RC-9393 20:11, 31. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::ok, ja so ist es ja im moment auch eingestellt.--Yoda41 20:44, 31. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Ich hatte auch an diese Lösung gadacht, dass man sich danach richtet, was die jeweilige Person zuletzt war, bzw. als was sie gestorben ist. Das gilt auch für Rebellen/Imperiale, da ja fast jeder Rebell mal an einer imperialen Akademie war. :) - Obi-Wan K. 22:23, 31. Aug 2006 (CEST) Vermächtnis Da ich nur die englische Version des Romans habe, habe ich das Zitat, sowie die Bezeichnung Dunkle Bruderschaft frei übersetzt. Bitte um Richtigstellung bzw. Änderung von jemandem, der die deutsche Ausgabe hat. Kalderon 16:34, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) Ich habe da eine Frage , wer ist eigendlich die Hauptperson im Spiel kotor? It es Revan oder wie? Ich verstehe nicht ganz , den im Text stand ja das Revan die Ebon Hawk flog und er nach seiner Gedächtnislöschung gesagt bekommen hat er sei ein Republikanischer Soldat. Ich habe bei meinem freund der das Spiel kotor hat ghört (glaub ich mal) das man als Republikanischer Soldat aus irgendeinem Schlaf erwacht und dann auf der Ebon Hawk startet also wäre es doch wohl möglich das man als Revan ohne Gedächtnis spielt, oder? RC-1262 16:20, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ohh mir fällt gerade auf das bei "Anmerkungen" steht das , man wirklich als Revan spielt , aber trozdem hätte cih meine Frage noch genauer erklärt bekommen! RC-1262 16:25, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Siehste! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 16:26, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) Lesenswert-Abstimmung April/Mai 2007 (bestanden) * :Ausführlicher Artikel. Bel Iblis 01:06, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Hat mir auch gefallen! Auch der Artikel Malak ist nicht zu verachten!Heiliger Klingone 16:52, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ja ich fan denn auch super gut.Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 17:20, 30. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Das ist auf jeden Fall lesenswert. Meister Yoda 10:44, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Schöner Artikel, der das Prädikat "lesenswert" sicher verdient hat. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:48, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr schöner Artikel. Liest sich sehr gut. Verdientes Pro Gruß Boba 02:08, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Schöne Artikel verdient lesenswert Jango 23:53, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) Der ehemalige Sith-Lord konnte die Wahl mit 7 Fürstimmen eindeutig für sich entscheiden. Weiter so! Ben Kenobi Admin 00:02, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Seine Maske Würde sein Helm ein T-Visor besitzen, würde er ein bisschen aussehen, wie ein Mandalorianer der Death-Watch. :Aber seine Maske hat kein T-Visor. Wieso schreibst du das... :) Inwieweit trägt das zur Verbesserung des Artikels bei? Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:59, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ich glaube, er wollte uns nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er mit einem T-Visor einem Mandalorianer ähneln würde und hat dies nicht als Verbesserungsvorschlag gemeint. -- Gruß Boba 12:58, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ich hab das Spiel zwar nicht, weiß aber, dass man auf der dunklen Seite der Macht in der Sternschmiede Revans Robe bekommt. Gehört da die Maske dazu oder nicht? Gibt es ein Bild von der Robe? --Darth Sakord 23:02, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::: mir ist beim anschauen des neuen Trailers von "The old Republic" aufgefallen, das die "normalen" Sith ebenfalls eine Maske wie Revan tragen. Dieses Spiel ist 300 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von KOTOR angesiedelt. Warum tragen diese Sith die Maske ist hier meine Frage. Ich hoffe sie kann mir jmd beantworten. Darth.Vader :::::Revan ist ja aufgebrochen, um die Wahren Sith zu finden, es könnte also durchaus etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Im Moment ist da aber noch nichts genaues bekannt, dass kommt wohl erst, wenn das spiel erscheint. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:00, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Also, laut der Knights of the Old Republic Comics ist Revans Maske eine Mandalorianische. Dort sind Revan und Malak auf Cathar? und finden abgeschlachtete Einwohner zusammen mit einer mandalorianischen Maske. Revan nimmt diese auf und findet heraus das der Mandalorianer die Cathar verteidigt hat und schwört, auch im Namen des einen Mandalorianers, diesen Mord zu rächen und setzt sich dann die Maske auf. Gruß Comenor 10:10, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) Reise zum Rand der Galaxis Warum wird mein Abschluss immer gelöscht? Revan IST doch zum Rand der Galaxis geflogen und die Verbannte ist ihm gefolgt. Was soll das? Kit Fisto92 12:55, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Es heißt nur, dass Revan "unbekannt verzogen" ist, nicht, dass er in die URs geflogen ist. Die Verbannte hier zu erwähnen, wäre übertrieben - man weiß ja nicht, ob sie Revan gefolgt ist... Ben Kenobi Admin 13:02, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :: Aber in KotOR 2 sagt Kreia das! "Revan ist in die unbekannten Gebiete der Galaxis geflogen. Du solltest ihm folgen." Und das hat die Verbannte getan! Kit Fisto92 13:16, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Das gehört trotzdem in den Artikel über die Verbannte... hat ja nicht direkt mit Revan zu tun. Ben Kenobi Admin 13:20, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich finde, dass es schon mit Revan zu tun hat, wohin er geflogen ist. Kit Fisto92 13:24, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Und jezt hat Jango da fast dasselbe hingeschrieben und DAS wurde nciht gelöscht. Und mal ehrlich: WIESO bitte soll es nichts mit Revan zu tun haben, WARUM und WOHIN ER geflogen ist??? Also ich finde das reichlich komisch.Kit Fisto92 14:02, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Erstens: Ich habe das geschrieben, weil du ja schon Recht hattest. Zweitens: Das, was du letztens geschrieben hast, ist nicht richtig. Kreia hat nur etwas von einer Bedrohung gesagt. Die "Wahren Sith" erwähnt sie nicht. Außerdem ist es noch lange nicht sicher, dass Revans Geschichte abgeschlossen ist. Ben Kenobi Admin 11:05, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Hm, vielleicht war ich doch zu vorschnell. Bei genauerem Nachdenken fiel mir ein, dass sie von "Wahren Sith" spricht, aber in einer Form, die vermuten lässt, dass sich diese nicht als "Sith" sehen. Ich werde mal einen entsprechenden Vermerk reinsetzen - etwas anders formuliert. Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 11:11, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Könnte es sein das Revan überlebt hat? Ich meine das er aufgrund seines ungeheuren Wissens durch die Macht einen Weg gefunden hat nicht durch alterung zu sterben? Das könnte ich mir bei Revan durchaus vorstellen und im Kampf wäre er warscheinlih nie umgekommen da er ein sehr talentierter Kämpfer war. Ich hoffe das ich keine Fehler gemacht habe, falls tut mir das Leid und ich bitte um Verbesserung. Darth Devler 20:54, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Natürlich könnte das sein, aber Jedipedia ist kein Ort für Spekulatiuonen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:26, 30. Mai 2009 (CEST) Tschuldigung, wollte nur den Rat von Experten hören, Gruß. Darth Devler 10:38, 31. Mai 2009 (CEST) Anmerkung zu den Anmerkungen Ich habe garde KotoR 2 durchgespielt udn wollte eigendlich nur was über den Sith wissen dessen grab ich plünderte da viel mir auf das bei den anmerkungen steht das es "gilt" das Revan n Kerl war ... in KotoR 2 sprechen allerdings alle NPCs von " she " wenn es um revan geht ? :Das hängt davon ab wie du Atton antwortest wenn du ihn in den Peragusminen in der Arrestzelle triffst, er redet dort von ner Frau, du kannst ihm antworten das revan keine Frau war, daran liegts, so ises umindest bei mir Jango 06:29, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :: Sprich wenn man Atton einfach lässt geht " das spiel von sich aus" davon aus - das revan eine frau ist ? :::Nein. Atton sagt soviel wie "Typisch Frau!" und als Verbannte muss man dann antworten "Wie lange wart Ihr in dieser Zelle? Revan war ein Mann." Das setzt Revan dann als Mann fest. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:52, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ungenauigkeiten "Revan wurde vor dem Jedi-Rat vor Gericht gestellt" lässt sugestieren, dass ihm ein Prozess gemacht wurde, was nicht ganz richtig ist. Er war nach dem Angriff der Jedis und Darth Malak Ohnmächtig und der Jedi-Rat entschied - während er noch durch die Macht am Leben gehalten wurde - dass ihm das Gedächnis gelöscht werden sollte. ...oder? :Danke für den Hinweis! Ich habe das sofort mal entsprechend geändert. Allerdings werde ich mir den Artikel in absehbarer Zeit ohnehin einmal komplett vornehmen und entsprechend neuester Entwicklungen überarbeiten. 16:26, 12. Okt 2007 (CEST) Revans Gesicht Hi Leute, da es ja ein Bild von dem Moment gibt in dem Revan seine Maske ablegt wollte ich fragen,ob es auch ein Bild von Revan ohne Maske gibt. Gruß,Jooruz C'Baotth 20:55, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Nein, Revans Gesicht ist frei Wählbar und die Zwischensequenzen passen sich dem gewählten Aussehen an. MfG - Cody 21:07, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Aso,THX!Jooruz C'Baotth Könnte das hier ursprünglich mal ein Entwurf zu Revans Gesicht sein? Es ist eine Konzeptzeichnung für KotOR1 und ich habe nie einen solchen Jedi im Spiel gesehen. Falls ja, hätten sie diesen Kopf besser mit ins Spiel reingesteckt. Kath Hund 15:44, 10. Feb 2008 thumb|left|60px|Revan?| Aber in ALLEN Bildern, in denen Revan ohne Maske erscheint, hat erd das Gesicht mit den langen, Braunen Haaren. Ist das Zufall oder gehört das zum Kanon? Das hat mich schon des öfteren verwundert. Hyperactive Clone 19:55, 16. Mär., 2008 (CEST) :Nunja, es ist nicht Kanon, nur wird es recht schwierig, eine Szene aus dem Spiel mit einem Bild zu illustrieren, auf dem Revan nicht zu sehen ist. Aus diesem Grund haben die Bilder alle das Gesicht "meines" Revans. 22:51, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) Meister? Aus welcher Quelle geht denn hervor, dass er je zum Meister ernannt wurde? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:24, 31. Jan. 2008 (CET) :KotOR I. Während der Siegesfeier auf Lehon hat er die braune Meisterrobe an, die auch Dorak trägt (ungeachtet der vorherigen Kleidung). Alle anderen Roben (außer der Qel-Droma-Robe) sehen anders aus. 22:26, 31. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Leuchtet ein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:28, 31. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Falsch.Die Jedi-Robe die man nach der leuterung Juhanis erhält sieht ebenfalls so aus. 17:30, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Die Diskussion war vor einem Jahr. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion Artikel 17:34, 21. Dez. 2009 (CET) Holocron Wie ich hier gelesen habe, hat Darth She`cu das Holocron von Revan gefunden und studiert. Stimmt das? Hatte Revan mehr als ein Holocron? Ich dachte das wäre kaputtgegangen?. Gruß,--84.164.75.237 14:52, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Diese Wiki, wo das drinsteht, nennt sich ja schon Fanon-Wiki. Alles was dort steht, sind von Fans ausgedachte Geschichten und müssen nicht, anders als hier, mit dem offiziellen Kanon übereistimmen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:18, 10. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Nun, ich denke, das ist einfach eine Fangeschichte, und wenn man dem Buch Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit glaubt, wurde das Holocron von der Hauptperson studiert und dann zu staub zerdrückt, weil es ausgelaugt und "leer" war. Darth Invidia 19:34, 2. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Revans Geburtsort In KotOR I sagt Revan zu Bastila, dass er auf dem Planeten Deralia im Äußeren Rand geboren sei. Da aber der Jedi-Rat Revans Identität und Gedächtnis gelöscht hat, könnte es aber sein, dass es nicht sein Geburtsplanet ist (-> Seht mal hier). Könnte man das vielleicht noch in den Artikel einbinden? Jamaryn Star 22:15, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) Revan wieder Jedi? Ich habe grad heute wieder Kotor2 gespielt und irgendwie viel mir auf, das Revan mit dem bösen Ende dargestellt wird. Unter anderem durch diskusionenen mit Go-To (genauer Wortlaut weiß ich nicht mehr, aber es ging darum, das wenn Revan geblieben wär, alles stabil geblieben wär, weil er ein starker und kluger Führer (im großem Sinne)gewesen wär) oder Kreia wird es deutlich, wobei ich sagen muss, dass sich dies das ganze Spiel hinzieht. Auch die Holonachricht von Bastilla spricht dafür (Rückehr nach Korriban, mein Meister) Also ist diese Anmerkung (Kotor 1 protagonisten Männlich, gut)irgendwie komisch bzw. passt nicht (hab es als gut und böse durchgespielt). die anderen Quellen kenn ich nicht weswegen ich fragen muss, wird es dort so beschrieben, wenn ja, stimmt dies mit dem Spiel nicht überein. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 20:02, 21. Aug. 2008 (Diskussion) Ruhtra)Ruhtra 16:36, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Revans Gesinnung (und Geschlecht) hängen von einigen Gesprächen am Anfang mit Atton Rand ab. Je nachdem, was man ihm Antwortet, kann Revan männlich/weiblich und gut/böse werden im Storyverlauf von KotOR 2. Kanonisch ist allerdings das "Gute" Ende. Pandora Diskussion 20:05, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Genau, ich habe es leider auch nicht richtig hingekriegt und ich hatte genau dasselbe wie du. Du musst einfach aufpassen, wie du auf Peragus mit Atton redest. Ach, und signiere deine Beiträge mit ~~~~ am Ende, dann erscheint das hier: Bel Iblis 20:10, 21. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Danke für die erklärung, doch irgendwie schaff ich dies nicht wirklich, ihn "gut zu gesinnen(hab Revan eigentlich schon versucht, so gut wie möglich da stehen zu lassen), falls ihr so nett währt und mir diesbezüglich sagen könnt, was ich sagen muss oder zumindest sagen könnt, wo ich eine seite finde, wo das steht, bzw. wie disbezüglich die nachricht von Bastilla lautet? Denn wenn Revan tatsächlich als "Jedi" den 1. teil endet, ist es sehr, sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er nach Korriban geflogen ist und dass ihn Bastilla als Meister anspricht. Wenn sich die Nachricht diesbezüglich nicht geändert hat muss ich sagen passt das "Sith-Lord" ende eher. Wobei ich sagen muss dass man Revan nicht als absolutes Böses dastehen lassen muss, grad im gespräch von Go-To hieß es, dass Revan die Galaxis bewahren wollte, anders wie Malak, und man darf nicht vergessen, dass Revan einst von Kreiah ausgebildet wurde, die wenn man Kotor 2 auf gut gespielt und aufgepasst hat, sich auch nicht wirklich als absolutes Monstrum entpuppte sondern eher eine, die erkannte, wie arogannt der Jedi-Rat geworden ist, die sich vor der finsternis Fürchteten und sich lieber versteckten, als sich der Finsternis entgegenzustellen und zu versuchen zu verstehen, was sie ist, was ihnen auch den untergang herbeiführte. Gut, sie war das ganze gekämpfe um die Macht (ob nun "dunkel oder "hell") leid und müde und wurde etwas größenwahnsinnig als sie versuchte die Macht zu töten, doch dass ist auch das einzige Größenwahninnige was ich in ihrem tuen erkennen konnte. Meiner ansicht nach hat Revan einen ähnlich weg eingeschlagen wie Kreiah und erkannte die hochnäsige und feige art der damaligen Jedi und wollte sie deswegen zum Fall bringen, bis er auf eine größere Bedrohung aufmerksam wurde, die der Galaxis großen schaden zuführte und verschwand. Irgendwie hört sich dass führ mich flüssiger an und nicht so erzwungen wie, Revan wollte nur die absolute zerstörung oder Revan der nach seiner Amnesie nie wieder was böses tuen wollte. Ausserdem hatte Revan (vor seiner Amnesie) auch so eine Art in den Rückblenden an sich, die nicht wirklich von großem Machthunger sprachen, ich weiß nicht wie ich dass erklären soll, doch verucht euch mal wirklich in die Rolle hineinzuversetzten unnd ihr versteht was ich meine. Was aber meine andere Frage ist, ist, stützt du die besinnung nur auf das Spiel oder andere Quellen, da ich ja wie schon gesagt nur das Spiel als Quelle hab, kann ich mich auch nur auf das Spiel beziehen und da find ich irgendwie ein Riss (selbst wenn sich die Nachricht von Bastilla geändert haben sollte) im Spiel wenn Kotor 1 auf "Jedi" endet. Ruhtra 17:17, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Es gibt tatsächlich neben den beiden Spielen andere Quellen (vornehmlich Sachbücher), die Revan und die Verbannte schließlich als Jedi darstellen. Das wichtigste zu nennende ist da der kürzlich erschienene KotOR Campaign Guide von Wizards of the Coast, The New Essential Guide to Droids oder auch der Roman Darth Bane - Schöpfer der Dunkelheit, in denen allen vom guten Ausgang beider Spiele die Rede ist und auch die Geschlechter beider Figuren (Revan = Mann, Verbannte = Frau) kanonisiert werden. Eigentlich ist es recht einfach, Atton die richtigen Antworten zu geben. Die einzig entscheidende Sache ist, nichts im Zusammenhang mit den Sith zu erwähnen, also auf keinen Fall eine Antwort mit Korriban geben oder die eindeutig auf den Sieg der Sith hinweist. Den genauen Wortlaut kenne ich leider nicht mehr genau, aber im Englischen lässt sich das eindeutiger festmachen als in der deutschen Übersetzung. Natürlich ändert sich auch die Botschaft von Bastila, hier mal der Text: :::::„T3, du bist seit Taris bei uns. Ohne dich wären wir niemals entkommen... und dafür danke ich dir. Ich hinterlasse diese Nachricht in dir, weil ich einen Blick in die Zukunft geworfen habe... und durch das Band, das ihn und mich verbindet, kann er nicht alles vor mir verbergen. Viele seiner Erinnerungen sind zurückgekehrt – und machen ihm Sorgen. Er erinnert sich an etwas am Rande der Galaxis und muss dorthin, um es zu beenden. Aber ich habe Angst um ihn… ich fürchte, dass er nicht zurückkehrt. Ich brauche dich als Signal, T3. Wenn er sich hier draußen, am Rand der Galaxis, verirrt, wenn er findet, was er gesehen hat, überlebt er vielleicht nicht. Ich darf ihn nicht verlieren, obgleich er glaubt, mich zu schützen.“ ::::Du siehst also, dass alles in bester Ordnung und Revan ein Jedi-Meister ist. Bild:;-).gif 18:06, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Gut, damit gib ich mich geschlagen, schließlich kenn ich die anderen Quellen nicht. Trotzdem hätten sie dies im Spiel besser beschreiben können, bzw. mehr infos zwischen dem 1. und 2. Teil geben können. :::::Allerdings find ich meine "graue Jedi" version besser ;), aber naja was solls. Ruhtra 14:57, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Ich finde es ziemlich verwirrend dass Darth Revan diesen und jenen lieb oder umbbringt. Revan / Raven da ja alle Sith titel eine bedeutung haben, liege ich damit richtig das Revan sich vom englischen wort Raven, für Rabe ableitet? dann würd ichs in den artikel schreiben 84.61.167.2 13:09, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Nein, das hat nichts mit Raven zu tun. Revan leitet sich von "Revanchist" ab, da er das "Zurückschlagen" gegen die Mandalorianer propagierte. 13:33, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Maske Eigentlich schade das man Revan mal ohne und mal mit Maske sieht. :Wie meinst du das? Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 22:53, 15. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ich glaub er oder sie meint, dass man dann nicht weiß, was "richtig" ist. Aber die Bilder mit Revan sind mehr oder weniger unkanonisch, da es fakultativ ist, welches Gesicht man nimmt. Das einzige was "anerkannt" unkanonisch ist, dass Revan in KotOR I feminin ist und den Weg der dunklen Seite einschlägt. Jamaryn Star 21:28, 25. Nov. 2008 (CET) Kommafehler Was wirklich interesantes habe ich leider nicht einzuwenden, jedoch ist mir ein Kommafehler aufgefallen und ich nahm an den hätte man gerne verbessert gesehen. "Während seiner Jedi-Ausbildung auf Coruscant wurde Revan der Padawan von Kreia, der damaligen Hüterin der Jedi-Archive, ausgebildet." Ich bin der meinung es müsste so lauten: "...Coruscant wurde Revan, der Padawan von Kreia..." Im ganze also: "Während seiner Jedi-Ausbildung auf Coruscant wurde Revan, der Padawan von Kreia, der damaligen Hüterin der Jedi-Archive, ausgebildet." Ich hoffe ich habe mich dabei nicht vertan. Wenn doch bitte ich um entschuldigung. MfG Großadmiral Thrawn Lichtschwertform Was für eine Lichtschertform hatte Revan? Oder ist das unbekannt? Profis müssten das ja erkennen erst recht wie er sein Lichtschwert schwingt als Bastila und einige andere Jedi ihn gefangen nehmen. R2-Ich2 12:07, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Okay, das ist eine schwere Frage und obwohl es nicht die richtige Antwort gibt, und man hier ja auch nicht spekulieren sollte, hat mich diese Frage doch so gebannt, das ich wenigstens meine Meinung abgeben möchte: Ich GLAUBE, das Revan eine Mischung aus Form V und dem Juyo benutzt. In der Szene auf Revans Flaggschiff, übrigens der einzigen zu diesem Thema, rotiert er das Schwert zuerst in eine offene,recht vom Körper gehaltene Variation und steht dabei aufrecht. Diese leichtfüssige, rotierende Art nutzt auch Anakin Skywalker bei seiner Form V. Die zweite Haltung Revans, leicht gebeugt,die Klinge über der linken Schulter nach vorne gezeigt, ist eine sehr gute Defensiv/Offensiv Haltung,denn man kann die Klinge schnell an den Körper bringen,allerdings auch schnell damit vorschnellen und angreifen, dies würde zum Juyo passen. Diese beiden Stile ließen sich auch mit Revans werdegang erklären, war er doch ein eher direkter, agressiver Jedi,was sich mit Form V deckt. Nach seinem Fall zur dunklen Seite, nutzt er dann den noch verwegeneren,agressiveren und von der dunklen Seite geführten Stil Juyo. So, das wars von mir, und nochmal es ist jediglich eine Interpretation entstanden aus dem mehrfachen Vergleich von Filmszenen, Spielszenen und Literatur. Gruß und ein ''Entschuldigung für den wahrscheinlich überflüssigen Text Comenor 23:02, 16. Jun. 2009 (CEST) erster Jedi da Darth revan bekanntlich der erste träger des "Darth" titel war, würd ich gern mal wissen, wer der erste Jedi war.. 84.61.112.175 19:40, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Es gab keinen ersten Jedi. Es waren mehrere siehe auch: Tython --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:43, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Name Hallo, es gibt ja kein kanonisches Gesicht zu Revan, gibt es denn einen kanonischen Namen? Danke im voraus. MfG Dennis 03:55, 19. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Naja, halt "(Darth)Revan". Aber ich nehme an du meinst den Namen, den der Spieler bei Spielbeginn eingeben kann und mit dem er dann immer "angesprochen" wird, bzw sich vorstellt. Also bei diesen Namen gibt es keinen Kanon, der ist individuell. --Naronnas 19:23, 26. Okt. 2009 (CET) Geschlecht 2.Teil Kotor 2 ich spiele Kotor 2 und bin auf Peragus Spreche gerade mit Atton und er sagte mir gerade das Die gute Revan auf Korriban bei dem Angriff auf die Akademie gestorben sein könnte.Die ganze zeit wird von einer Frau als Revan geredet. möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4'']] 18:31, 11. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Revans Geschlecht im KotOR II hängt von deinen Antworten zu Atton ab. Wenn er (kanonisch) männlich sein soll, muss man gleich zu beginn sagen "Revan war ein Mann". Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:31, 11. Apr. 2010 (CEST)